Céder à la tentation
by Laetitia I
Summary: Suite de l'épisode Bloodlust.


Elle n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit torturé par le flot d'images qui lui venait en tête.

Depuis qu'elle s'était mise à lire « Dracula » à la demande des jeunes filles du pensionnat, elle ne faisait que penser à lui constamment. Des pensées inavouables se formaient dans sa tête.

Le docteur Ogden n'était pas tant attirée par l'histoire de vampire que par le jeu de séduction raconté dans ce livre qu'elle jugeait pourtant médiocre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se mettait à lire, des images d'elle et William lui apparaissaient soudainement. Elle imaginait William s'offrant complètement à elle sans aucune retenue. Dans ses désirs les plus fous, Julia considérait William comme sa proie.

Elle se voyait entrer dans son bureau alors qu'il travaillait tard, approcher de lui lentement, elle imaginait l'incompréhension naitre dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis, alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'imaginait défaire le nœud de sa cravate juste assez pour embrasser le haut de son torse. Elle pouvait entendre le soupir de désir s'échapper de la bouche de William et sentir son corps secoué par des frissons qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Julia referma le livre d'un coup sec. Elle était promise à un autre homme et pourtant elle continuait à fantasmer sur son collègue et ami. Julia refusait cependant de se mentir plus longtemps. William était bien plus qu'un simple collègue et ami. Elle l'aimait d'un amour sans borne, d'une passion dévorante et d'un désir inavouable. Cet homme la fascinait. Depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans ce livre, la nuque de William était devenue une source de fascination et de désir. Elle rêvait de pouvoir déposer une multitudes de langoureux baisers sur cette partie si sensible de son corps.

Julia, elle, savait ce qu'un baiser appuyé sur la nuque pouvait apporter comme sensation. Lors de leur pique nique improvisé pour satisfaire une expérience, William avait déposé pendant de longues minutes de sensuels baisers tout le long de sa nuque. Julia avait complètement perdu pied. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait senti la langue de William s'aventurer dans le creux entre ses seins qu'elle avait du mettre un terme à leur étreinte par crainte que William ne le regrette une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

Julia sentit un profond vide s'insinuer en elle. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas donnée à William cette nuit là ? Elle avait gâché la seule chance qu'elle avait jamais eue.

Elle se doutait que faire l'amour avec William devait relever de l'extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'entreprenait William était fait avec précision, il y mettait toute son âme et sa passion. Julia se dit qu'il devait en être de même avec l'amour. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en être certaine.

Epuisée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, prendre un bain et se coucher en essayant de chasser de son esprit un certain William Murdoch complètement abandonné à sa volonté.

La calèche était constamment secouée par l'état déplorable des routes mais Julia n'y prêtait guère attention. Elle ne réussissait pas à le chasser de son esprit malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Elle se sentait honteuse et indigne vis à vis de Darcy. Mais c'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ses sentiments étaient bien trop forts. Quitter William avait été la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Sans lui, elle n'était plus la même. Sans lui, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne vivait que pour l'apercevoir au coin d'une rue, priait qu'une enquête l'oblige à venir à la morgue. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son avis sur l'affaire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder son cou longuement et de laisser trainer ses yeux tout le long de son corps. William avait remarqué ses regards insistants et Julia avait senti le malaise naitre dans les yeux de William qui s'était empressé de quitter la morgue. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de le regarder de cette façon ? Julia n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle n'était plus dans son état normal. Désirer William de cette façon était dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui avouer son tourment mais, hélas, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

La calèche stoppa soudainement et Julia reprit pied dans la réalité. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêcha d'en sortir. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'entende le conducteur grommeler.

Julia sentit battre son cœur à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon. Elle devait faire un choix maintenant. Les mains moites et le corps tremblant, elle prit la décision la plus importante de sa vie et peut être même la plus risquée. Elle indiqua au chauffeur de se rendre de l'autre côté de la ville. Julia croyait avoir perdu la raison et pourtant elle sentait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Et s'il la rejetait ? Qu'adviendrait-il de leur relation ? Allait-elle le perdre pour toujours ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle monta les marches et frappa à la porte. Sans surprise, Mrs Kitchen vint lui ouvrir, la stupéfaction pouvant se lire dans son regard.

Julia prétexta une excuse pour voir William, un indice d'une valeur capitale concernant leur enquête actuelle. Mrs Kitchen la laissa entrer puis Julia vit qu'elle repartit dans ses quartiers.

Julia inspira profondément. Elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre de William pour être venue ici plusieurs fois. Cependant, jamais encore elle ne lui avait rendue visite en pleine nuit.

Ses jambes menaçaient de fléchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte de William elle se mit à douter du choix de sa décision. Aurait-elle le courage de tout lui avouer ? Il n y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir..

Elle frappa une fois puis une deuxième. Elle entendit un faible « oui j'arrive » puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un William à moitié endormi.

Il portait un pyjama bleu foncé, les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits laissant apparaître le haut de son torse, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses pieds étaient nus.

Julia ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable qu'à ce moment.

Elle put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard de la voir sur le pas de sa porte à une heure aussi tardive.

-Julia est ce que tout va bien ?

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Qu'elle en avait assez de lutter contre ses sentiments ? Qu'elle l'aimait et le désirait plus que tout ? Que lui seul pouvait la sauver ?

Tout ce qu'elle dit fut :

-Puis-je entrer ?

William acquiesça tentant de sonder son regard.

Julia observa la pièce qui l'entourait. Tout était impeccablement rangé et en ordre comme l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle vit le lit défait et imagina se glisser dedans aux côtés de William.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur William et son corps fut parcouru de délicieux frissons lorsqu'elle le vit aussi vulnérable. Elle voyait l'incompréhension dans son regard et, comme dans ses rêves, la gêne naitre en lui. Une pulsion soudaine la fit avancer vers lui lentement.

-Julia, je vous en prie répondez-moi. Etes-vous en danger ?

Julia choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle sentit William se crisper, ses pupilles se dilater et ses poignets se fermer avec force. Après tout, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Julia regardait avec fascination la respiration de William se faire plus saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement à chaque fois qu'il prenait une nouvelle inspiration.

Sans crier gare, elle posa sa main sur son torse et caressa du bout des doigts la parcelle de peau découverte. William tenta de se reculer mais le lit l'en empêcha.

-Julia que faites-vous ?

Julia posa son index sur les lèvres de William pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle se décida à lui donner tout de même quelques réponses.

-Vous et moi savons pourquoi je suis là. Vous l'avez ressenti autant que moi dans la morgue cet après midi. Nous ne sommes plus en mesure de lutter William. Je deviens folle, je pense à vous sans arrêt et lire ce livre sur ce prétendu vampire n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je vous aime William et je refuse de me priver de vous une seule seconde.

Julia vit les yeux de William s'agrandir sous la surprise. Pourtant, il ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

-Et Darcy ?

Julia lui montra son annulaire gauche dénudé de toute bague.

-Pour moi tout est terminé. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le mensonge.

William essayait de former des phrases cohérentes mais il en était incapable. Julia en profita pour s'approcher encore plus près de lui. Elle laissa courir son index du haut de sa joue vers le creux de son cou. William restait immobile bien trop chamboulé par tout ce qui arrivait.

Julia approcha son visage du sien. Elle déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa nuque. Elle en huma le parfum entêtant de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de déposer un baiser. Elle sentit William s'appuyer plus lourdement contre le lit. Comme dans ses rêves, sa bouche déposa de langoureux baisers sur son cou, son torse, lui laissant de tendres traces rouges sur sa peau. Elle sentit le corps de William réagir à ses baisers. William avait fermé les yeux et ses mains refusaient de la toucher par peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait encore. Mais Julia ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle voulait qu'il s'abandonne à elle, qu'il ne pense plus à rien sauf à elle.

-Je sais que vous me désirez avec la même intensité avec laquelle je vous désire alors lâchez prise William

A ce moment, William ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder vraiment depuis qu'elle était entrée. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son regard tourmenté par le désir.

-Qui me dit que vous ne le regretterait pas demain matin ?

Julia posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui habitait son corps. Elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour trouver sa langue et jouer avec pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand elle sentit les mains de William se poser dans le creux de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Julia mit fin au baiser avec regret pour reprendre son souffle.

-Mon seul regret est de ne pas vous avoir montré à quel point je vous aime lorsque j'en ai eu la chance.

William savait très bien qu'elle faisait allusion à leur pique-nique dans le parc. Elle le vit se perdre dans ses pensées en repensant à ce moment. Elle en profita donc pour défaire les quelques boutons qui l'empêchaient de caresser son torse. Elle vit William retenir son souffle lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur lui et caressa sa peau. Elle redessina ses muscles s'attardant sur son abdomen. Sa main descendait toujours plus bas et caressa l'élastique de son pyjama. William lui prit sa main pour la porter jusqu'à son cœur.

-Julia je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais, enfin.. ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est..

Julia avait compris. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais succombé aux plaisirs de la chair et elle comptait bien les lui faire découvrir.

Elle lui prit la main et lui indiqua de s'allonger sur le lit. William le fit ne quittant jamais son regard.

Julia entreprit de défaire son chignon et laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Puis, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise puis celui de sa jupe avant de s'allonger contre le corps de William. Son objectif était de libérer la passion qui animait William, de le voir s'abandonner totalement à elle.

Elle commença par embrasser ses lèvres puis sa nuque tandis que William rejetait la tête en arrière. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et ravissaient son torse de languides caresses.

Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Julia chercha sans relâche les endroits les plus sensibles du corps de William le voyant se tendre encore et encore sous le plaisir. Elle entendit ses soupirs de désir lorsque sa main frôla cette partie si sensible de son corps à plusieurs reprises. Elle allait lui retirer son bas de pyjama lorsque William inversa leur position pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il la tortura avec la même précision qu'elle venait de le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce fut à son tour de se tendre sous le plaisir et de murmurer son nom.

Il la déshabilla totalement embrassant chaque millimètre de son corps.

Quand le désir eut atteint son paroxysme, William entra en elle tout en mordillant la peau fine de son cou. Julia eut une dernière pensée cohérente et se rendit compte que le livre de Bram Stoker était bien pâle en comparaison de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre avec l'homme de sa vie.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément pendant toute la nuit laissant leurs cris de jouissance se perdre dans le silence.

Julia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle massa sa nuque encore endolorie par la position avec laquelle elle s'était endormie. Le livre était ouvert sur la table devant elle. Rien n'avait été réel. Elle s'était bêtement endormie contre le livre dont elle était certaine que les lettres devaient être imprimées sur sa joue.

Son corps était encore envahi par le plaisir de ce rêve si déroutant et charnel.

La mélancolie l'envahit. Elle resta prostrée sur sa chaise pendant de longues minutes essayant de se souvenir de chaque seconde de ce rêve si délicieux. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir se replonger dans ce rêve.

Lasse et triste, Julia referma le livre puis s'habilla pour quitter la morgue. Elle ne savait pas de quoi demain était fait mais une chose était sûre ses rêves ne manqueraient jamais de la combler.


End file.
